


I Will Not Ask You Where You Came From

by Hoziers_Muse



Series: Madam Spellman Oneshots [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, and gets some SLEEP, but you knew that, gets her hair brushed, its all fluff, lilith has a bath, this was just an excuse to treat lilith nicely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoziers_Muse/pseuds/Hoziers_Muse
Summary: Zelda takes care of Lilith. (because it's hard being the hwic.)
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Madam Spellman Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653448
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	I Will Not Ask You Where You Came From

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for months now so, here is my apology for not posting anything in the week I had off for Mardi Gras I guess <3 ?

It was done. The riots had been quelled, the new order established and those who refused to fall in line were disposed of.  
To say that Lilith was exhausted was an understatement.  
And there was still so much more to do.

Even under the glamour of Mary Wardwell's body, it was clear she was weak. Her eyes didn't quite flash with mischief as they usually did, and her gait wasn't as deliberate. Even her hair seemed to have deflated into an odd shape, as if it was unaware of the head it adorned and found its sad attempt at a coif to be acceptable. Still, she stood poised against the doorway of the Spellman Sisters Mortuary with as much of her usual nonchalant flair as she could muster.

"Well, Mother Spellman, aren't you going to invite me in?"

\---

As much as she would have liked to, Zelda did not teleport them up the stairs. She didn't want the residual energy of her magic to impose on her lover's delicate state. She supposed Hilda would magic the red dirt of hell, ground into their authentic 17th-century rugs by the Queen's stilettoed feet, out of the fibers in her own good time.

\---

The water was the color of cream. Sweet-scented herbs and petals rocked over the ripples and clung to Lilith. Every so often she would unwrap an arm from around her knee to send them drifting through the tiny waves once more. She could barely keep her eyes open as Zelda eased the brush through her windswept hair, and sponged warm water over her dry skin. Even after her tresses were clean, and her body now soft, Zelda carried on with her gentle motions. Only when the other woman let out a low hum that sounded like a statement did she pause, and lean over her shoulder to listen.

"What was that?" Lilith turned her head lazily to gaze at her.

"How is my church?" She repeated. It was a serious question, but her lidded eyes the fact that she had to prop her head on her hand told Zelda that she was almost too far gone to comprehend an answer.

“We’re doing just fine,” The redhead whispered proudly and placed a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. She didn’t ask how Hell was in return. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Lilith was responsible, albeit a little chaotic, she wouldn’t leave her new kingdom this early on if things weren’t going well. Zelda pulled herself out of her worry by placing another kiss, on Lilith’s cheek. The demon smiled lazily and yawned before resting her head back on her knee. After some resistance, she let her eyes droop shut. Zelda continued to squeeze warm water over Lilith’s back until she noticed the small goosebumps rising on her skin.

"Lilith?" She received no answer. "Lilith, you're going to catch a cold.” Another yawn, and this time she turned her head to the other knee, offering a mumbled,

“I’m the Queen of Hell-” in response.

Sabrina was like that once too. The world could be ending, but if she was in the bath with her hair washed and brushed after a long day, she would sleep in the tub if you let her. Zelda sighed with a soft smile and stood. Ignoring the ache in her lower back from leaning over the porcelain, she straightened her dress and picked up a towel. Holding the white cotton in place under her chin, and stuck her arms out under it.

“Lilith, its time for bed.” The blue eyes that squinted sleepily up at her suddenly filled with shock as her body tensed.

“Are you an angel?” Lilith whispered.

And if she were anyone else, Zelda would have asked them if they had taken leave of their senses, and coldly suggested that they go and retrieve them. But Lilith wasn’t anyone else, so she didn’t.

“If that is what you need.” She leaned over the tub, arms still outstretched. “Come here, darling.”

\---

“You didn’t need to carry me to bed.” Lilith yawned after registering that the scenery had changed. Zelda smirked, and after a few failed tries was able to ease a nightgown over her lover’s bobbing head.

“I sincerely doubt you would have gotten here any other way.” Lilith let out a half chuckle and yawned again.

“Maybe,”

Mary Wardwell’s body was not as voluptuous as Zelda’s so the silk draped low over her chest, not that either of them minded. Once she was covered, Lilith fell backward onto the mattress without ceremony.

“Oh, before I forget.” a small white jar appeared in her hand, she reached out for Lilith's and gently massaged the lotion up and down her limbs.

\---

Hours later everything was still. Her hair still smelled like roses and her scalp was still cool and clean. Her skin finally felt like her own, or at least one that she could be indefinitely comfortable in, _and_ smelled like Zelda, because Zelda was still there with her. Lilith sighed as she felt herself sink deeper into the mattress and further into the redhead’s embrace. She pitied any being that dared separate them, as the other witch would not easily forgive the interruption of _this_. She felt the covers move as a hand traveled up from her waist to her head, and pulled her hair back behind her ear and whisper into it.

“How do you feel, my love?” Lilith turned over her shoulder slightly in order to look at her. Zelda’s face was bare and framed inside the soft amber of her hair. The dark-haired witch was overcome with so much emotion, that her body only allowed her to bury herself in the sound of her lover’s slow heartbeat, and her lips only allowed her to smile. Zelda chuckled and pulled her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this cute?  
Is this what the wlw wanted?


End file.
